The invention relates to a seat cushion structure and, more particularly, to a seat cushion structure that can provide comfortable seating and good heat dissipation.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional stool is usually provided with flexible cushion 1 that has an upper surface on which the buttocks of the user rest. The cushion 1 is conventionally made of a foamed material 2 that is outwardly covered with a covering skin 3. If the user seats on the cushion 1 for a long time, the heat from the user""s body is progressively transferred to the foamed material 2 of the cushion 1. If the covering skin 3 is made of synthetic leather, it is not air permeable. When the user sits on the cushion 1 for a long time, the heat is therefore accumulated at the contact interface, which causes uncomfortable sweating.
The above disadvantages are exacerbated when the user while being seated is moving. This occurs when the user is, for example, a drummer who is practicing. The consequent movement of the drummer""s buttocks creates frictional contacts and increases the production of heat. Furthermore, the upper planar surface of the cushion 1 is usually not adapted to the curved profile of the profile of the user""s buttocks. As a result, the support of the user""s weight is substantially concentrated at a limited contact area of the cushion 1, which causes fatigue during prolonged seating time.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a seat cushion structure that can provide comfortable seating and good heat dissipation.
To attain the above and other objectives, a seat cushion structure of the invention comprises a cushion body, made of a foamed material, that has a top surface provided with two recessed cavities. A flexible filling material is filled within the recessed cavities of the cushion body. A covering skin is stretched to outwardly cover the flexible filling material and the cushion body, wherein an air gap is left between the flexible filling material and the covering skin.
With the above seat cushion structure, comfortable seating is provided. Furthermore, an air gap is maintained between the covering skin and the filling material even when the user is moving, which therefore improves the heat dissipation.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.